To better manage cloud service platforms and other computing environments, cloud service providers rely on many kinds of service management information, such as power supply system data, cooling system data, hardware configuration data, hypervisor layer data, virtual machine data, operating system data, middleware data, application data, and user data, as examples. Current popular approaches leverage separate tools and/or systems to obtain each of these pieces of information. Consequently, the cloud platform administrator is required to install, configure, and maintain each of these different tools. However, it can be difficult for a cloud platform administrator to integrate related tools and/or systems to obtain all of the desired information in a manner that is practically workable, in order to fulfill the requirements of cloud service management. It is difficult also, using current methods, to adapt new data sources with the developments of a cloud platform if the cloud service provider desires new information to fulfill new service requirements.